nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zaxzax12/LNA Sequel Chapter 6
"We're just about at the bottom of the mountain. Then we just have to make it through Barred Forest and we'll be at the Village." said Atom, still conversing with Resh. Even though he was the only one talking. Suddenly Atom turned around and grabbed Resh by the collar. "Come on kid, say something!?" There must be something I can say to get you talking, something you want to know, perhaps." said Atom, shaking Resh feircly. "W. Well.. There is one thing I've been wondering. I was going to ask Zax but he-" I started but could finish. "I'll help you." said Atom putting down Resh and straightening his shirt. It took me a moment to regain myself. It was then I decided to play it cool, yet confident around Atom. He seemed like the kinda guy who could get what he wanted, if not opposed properly. I then proceeded to ask him my question. "Whats happened to Sector 9?" "Thats it!? Your big question! Well I suppose any newcomer wouldn't know. But before I answer, why are you here?" Atom asked once more. "That wasn't the deal. I want you to answer my question first! Or I'll just have to wait and ask someone else." I replied in a cynical tone. Atom seemed really steamed, I mean the train was running hot in his head. But then he simmered down and began to speak. "If you'd read anything on the legend of M you'd know." "What's the legend of M?" I asked. "It's the legend of the Maelstrom, the Master, the reason everything is like it is." Atom replied, sounding upset. "Well I haven't read it, so could you explain a bit more?" I asked, not really as a question, but more a demand. "Alright I'll explain more." Suddenly Atom hit me with the end of his Saw, or Sword. At first I thought I was dreaming, then realized Atom was there. Then as I watched what happened to the original LNA team and Faction Leaders, my dream became a nightmare. "Alright get up." said Atom, apparently I was laying down in my mind as well. "This is in short the legend of M. I lived it, or at-least a part of it. So did Zax, Roseanne, and all the others you see before you. It was a tragic day for all of us when Nexus HQ along with our entire team was put under the command of the Master." said Atom "But how did this happen?" I asked once more, clearly irritating Atom. "look!" said Atom "We gave up. He picked us off, found of weaknesses and destoryed our team. Then while we were insecure, and in capable of stoping him, we came to a vote. Either stand against the Master and die, stand with him, or leave.." Continued Atom, while expressing emotions that seemed, unfitting for a First Builder. Yes, I learned from his shared memories that they were First Builders. "So what, you and Zax joined him and sent the others off?" I asked, still trying to keep a even toned voice. "NO are you crazy! We all left, some to build new projects others to live a normal life away from all this. Just recently have I and Zax returned to make sure the remaining members left saftely. Heh, I was actually suppose to leave with them. But decided to stay around a bit longer, try to reclaim what I helped built." finished Atom. I could see that re-entering these memories had been hurting not only our progress toward the village, but Atom as well. I told him we could leave and continue if he answered one more question for me while we walked. He agreed, and we both woke up. "So what happened to the Faction Leaders?" I asked, as we got up and began walking. "They're still alive, but don't have any real authority. The Master tells them what to do, and aside from little liberties they do them, or have others do them. You see, the way I figure it is that the Master doesn't want to rule just choas, but us chaos to rule others." Finished Atom. I didn't exactly understand what he meant, but figured I won't bother him with anymore questions. I walked on ahead, and didn't realize to much later that Atom was gone.! Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts